dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody appears in Ultimate Dimension Clash as one of the twelve newcomers. He will fight in his jail clothes from the Street Fighter continuity. Backstory Cody is addicted to fighting. He once was a regular youth in Metro City, and was dating the mayor's daughter Jessica. When she was kidnapped by the gang Mad Gear, Cody, Guy and Haggar set out to rescue her. He eventually defeated the leader of Mad Gear, Belger. Cody eventually left Jessica and soon after, Poison managed to frame him for a crime, and he was thrown in jail. In SFA3, there was a prison riot and Cody managed to escape. During his travels, he reunited up with Guy and also ran into Rolento, who wanted him to join his militant movement, but Cody refused. Guy wanted to get Cody back on track in his life, but Cody claimed that he was no hero and only lived for fighting these days. The two of them had a battle soon after their conversation, and once they cooled down, Guy accepted the fact that his friend had to live his own life. Guy asked if Cody would stay in Metro City but Cody said he still had traveling to do, and the two parted ways. Guy bid him farewell, realizing that deep down inside, Cody is still a good person. After spending all those years in jail, Cody has become very apathetic, his attitude changing completely from when he was a hero. He also seems to harbor a little resentment of the outside world, musing that he fought solely for the sake of the city and still ended up in jail despite his intentions. Apparently bored of his jail life, Cody "casually" breaks out of prison. Telling the terrified guard that he'll be back later, he ventures outside. While out, Cody looks up at a familiar face that he hasn't seen for a while; his old friend and rival Guy. Cody's main motivation seems to be finding a way to alleviate his boredom by participating in S.I.N's tournament.[1] Gameplay Cody is a good, all-around character who is similar to Ryu in this regard, and only this regard. Despite being easy to learn, Cody's true strengths lie in one of the most advanced aspects in fighting games - frame traps. Cody is, for lack of a better word, a demon when it comes to frame traps. The moment he gains momentum in a match, he can and will keep you under constant pressure, waiting for that one opportunity to tick throw or punish should your guard be broken down. Because of this, however, Cody's defense is one of the worst in the game. He has very few options for when he ends up getting pressured himself. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor stats Theme song Cody's theme is a remix of the main theme from Final Fight. This remix comes directly from Super Street Fighter IV. Attack Overview Cody/Attack Set Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Newcomer Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Final Fight